Untitiled
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: The day was quite warm, the bright sunshine beating down as the red convertible zipped along the country road. Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye... lemon in first chap. ON HOLD SORRY
1. Spicy Afternoon and Meeting Up With Mom

The day was quite warm, the bright sunshine beating down as the red convertible zipped along the country road.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye, appreciating the short skirt Kagome was wearing.

He always got a twinge in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her, the way her legs wrapped around him when they made love, the feel of her skin, the smell of her.

Sesshomaru felt himself growing just a bit from thinking about her.

Kagome was daydreaming about the night they had just shared.

She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, Sesshomaru was a very imaginative lover.

She turned to look at him, and he at her.

They smiled at each other, knowing instinctively what the other was thinking.

Kagome glanced down and noticed the bulge in his pants.

A big grin spread across her face as she thought about him.

She turned and slid across the seat towards Sesshomaru.

Placing her lips close to his ear, she whispered how much she liked the things they had done together the night before.

Kagome reached down to rub him with her palm.

Through his jeans, she felt him push up to her hand slightly.

She touched his ear with the tip of her tongue, tracing the edge all the way from the bottom of the lobe to the top.

Sesshomaru shivered, a growl escaped his lips, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper.

She was toying with his ear, teasing with her tongue, nipping lightly with her teeth.

Her breath in his ear was wonderful, as was the pressure of her hand on his swelling member.

"Raise your hips, lover," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru gladly obliged and she slid his jeans down over his hips to give her access to him.

She began to caress him with her hand, as she kissed downward, on the side of his neck, in the hollow where his shoulder began, and still downward.

She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed.

Kagome took his nipple lightly between her teeth, running the tip of her tongue over it as he took in a sharp breath.

Sesshomaru slowed a bit, unable to concentrate on his driving and what she her hands and mouth were doing to him at the same time.

He placed his right hand on her hair, caressing her lovingly.

She continued to kiss his warm skin, slowly working her way downward, toward his straining erection.

Kagome took him in her hand again and held him while she lowered her head and flicked her tongue against the tip soft, featherly, teasing, little licks caused him to shudder.

His hand still in her hair, Sesshomaru pushed her head down.

He pushed himself into her hot mouth.

Kagome eagerly took him in.

She swirled her tongue around him, licking and sucking.

His fingers tightening in her hair, he pushed her down even farther until his entire erection disappeared in her mouth.

Seshomaru groaned loudly, gripping the wheel and her hair tighter.

She began to pull back, all the way to the tip, only to slide her lips down again.

Finding it harder to drive, he slowed even more.

As Kagome pumped up and down, she massaged his balls, rubbing and squeezing lightly.

Sesshomaru took his foot off the gas all together, looking for a place to stop.

He found what he was looking for, a dirt drive almost hidden amongst the trees.

He followed it a ways, back into the woods, until he came to a small clearing.

He stopped the car, turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the feel of her lips and mouth on his manhood.

Kagome started moving faster, taking all of him.

He watched himself slide in and out of her mouth, such a beautiful sight.

He felt the stirring of release building within him.

He was squirming in the seat, holding her head in his hands, her hair tangled in his fingers.

Sesshomaru watched as he disappeared in her mouth, again and again, his erection glisening with her saliva.

God, her mouth felt wonderful on him.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Sesshomaru pushed into her as hard as he could, letting out a growl, filling her mouth with his essence.

Kagome took all he had to give, not spilling a single drop, and licked him clean.

She held him in her mouth for a time, feeling him beginning to grow soft, but knowing she had the power to make him hard again and again.

When his breathing returned to normal, she started to caress him with her lips once again.

Almost instantly, he began to swell.

His hands wandered from her hair down to her back, around her side, over her hip and back up again.

Sesshomaru wanted badly to see her naked body in the sunlight, to feel her with his hands and taste her again.

He pulled her up off of him and, looking into her eyes, kissed her passionetly, tasting himself on her lips, feeling the softness of her mouth with his.

His tongue parted her lips, insisting on exploring her inner warmth.

He thought first of her mouth and later, of other, more intimate regions.

Kagome moaned softly, pulling him tightly into her embrace. He wanted badly to lay her on the seat and make love to her, but knew that there was not enough room to move around like he wanted.

"Get out of the car," he told her.

Sesshomaru reached into the back seat, retrieved a blanket, walked to the front of the car and spread it on the hood.

He reached out for her and Kagome stepped into his embrace, loving the feel of his body as he pulled her close.

He kissed her again, taking his time to taste every inch of her mouth before pulling back slightly to kiss her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids.

He traced his tongue along the line of her jaw, kissing and caressing her face with his mouth.

His hands played across her back, massaging, lightly squeezing her, his hands drifting down to cup both her cheeks, pulling her even closer.

Kagome could feel the contours of his body, every curve, every bulge, especially the one pressing into her most intimate place.

Sesshomaru was so very hard again, and she was on fire for him.

He tugged her short skirt down over her hips, then her top came off over her head and Kagome was left standing in nothing but her bra and panties.

Sesshomaru loved the way the white lace looked against her smooth skin.

"Turn around," he said softly.

Kagome turned to face the car.

Sesshomaru stepped directly behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and began a torturously slow exploration of her body with his hands and mouth.

He kissed her shoulders, the back of her neck, then let his fingertips glide down her back to the top of her lacy panties.

He massaged her cheeks through the cloth and moved his hands around to her front. He pulled the full length of her body against his, pressing his lips to her neck once again.

His hands moved upward to cup her breasts, bringing a moan from her.

Kagome pushed her lace-covered bottom tightly against his rock hard erection.

Sesshomaru gently squeezed her breats through the lace, feeling her nipples straining to be free of their confinement.

He was glad to oblige, undoing the hook and letting the wisp of lace fall away.

Kagome kept pushing herself against him, moaning softly, as he thoroughly massaged her breasts, finally taking the hard sensitive nipples in his fingers and squeezing.

She groaned loudly melting into him.

Trying to keep his control, Sesshomaru backed away from her a bit and told her to bend over and put her hands on the hood of the car.

She quickly obliged.

This was no help to his composure, seeing Kagome bent over, nothing covering her cheeks but a thin strip of white lace.

Kneeling behind her, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and let them roam over her bottom, pausing at her thighs, and continuing down the entire length of her legs.

Kagome wiggled with anticipation as he reached for the top of her panties and began ever-so-slowly to pull them down over her hips, kissing and licking the exposed flesh.

He moved his mouth slowly down her legs, licking his way down, kissing the sensitive places behind her knees.

Lifting her feet, first one, then the other, he removed her panties.

Kagome felt as if she would faint when Sesshomaru spread her legs and placed his tongue on her inner thigh.

He brushed his fingers over her, touching her with his tongue, causing her to shiver.

Pushing her thighs further apart, he finally touched the tip of his tongue to her already swollen lips, tasting the wetness that was beginning to drip from her.

Her cries of pleasure mixed with the sounds of birds singing in the trees as he entered her with his tongue, licking up the moisture, inhaling her natural perfume.

Her knees were getting weaker as he licked and sucked her lips, moving up the crease between her cheeks, lightly nipping with his teeth, causing her to quiver and beg him to take her.

Sesshomaru was determined to take his time, to bring her to the brink again and again, then give her the most intense release possible.

He licked his way back to the entrance between her hot lips and slipped his tongue in once again as far as he could.

Another loud cry escaped Kagome and she pushed back against him.

He held her firm and moved his mouth further towards her love button, using the tip of his tongue to lick all around without actually touching it.

Panting, gasping for breath, Kagome begged him to give her the release she wanted so badly, but Sesshomaru continued his slow, methodical consumption of her, getting more aroused by the minute.

He finally touched her delicate bud with his tongue and sucked it between his lips, tugging lightly on it.

He could feel her orgasm rising to the surface, so he pulled away, stepping from her.

Kagome stood and turned toward him, reaching to pull him to her.

He backed her against the hood of the car, kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the hood.

She lay back, feeling the warmth of the car on her back through the blanket, the warm sun beating down on her naked body.

Sesshomaru quickly shed his clothes and learned over her, again tasting her sweet mouth, caressing her breast, feeding the smoldering fire that was inside her.

Kagome grasped his head in her hands and pulled his mouth to her breasts.

He nippled first one hard nipple, then the other.

Finally, unable to contain his need of her any longer, Sesshomaru placed the tip of his starining member at the hot, wet entrance between her legs, rubbing it back and forth along her lips, covering himself with her juices.

With a single, swift thrust, he was inside her.

Kagome cried out, writhing beneath him, pushing her hips upward to meet his as he began moving within her, trying to go slowly, but finding it impossible to hold back.

The sun, the birds, the warm afternoon breezes, all of this went unnoticed as he slid himself in and out her both of them lost in each other, comsumed by the passion.

Moving faster now, feeling her orgasm rising once again, as well as his own, Sesshomaru stood, pulling Kagome to the edge of the hood so that he was standing between her legs.

He lifted her legs, placed her feet at his shoulders and slid even deeper inside of her.

Her whimpers turned into cries of intense, almost painful pleasure as an exquisite orgasm overtook her.

Kagome's contracting muscles gripped Sesshomaru tightly again and again, sending him over the edge with her.

Sesshomaru filled her once again with his seed.

Clinging to each other, gasping for breath, savoring the feel of each other, they remained joined for some time.

Slowly the became aware of their peaceful surroundings, of the warm sun, and the breezes lightly caressing, cooling their bodies.

Sesshomaru released her legs, pulled Kagome to him and held her tenderly.

After some time later on they got dressed again, after finding their clothes.

They got back in to the convertible and went back onto the road they had been on.

Now going back on their way to see Kagome's mom Keiko (dont know her name real name) for some dinner plans and talking over some things about taking over the family business, the family business is a clothing and modeling agency and anyone is accepted so its a really popular place to work basically.

Once they got to Keiko's (Kagome's mom) house they got out of the car and went up to the house and knocked on the door.

Her mom answered the door and welcomed them in.

"Well its good to see you two again after these few years, so how have the two of you been, any children yet or no?" asked Keiko curously.

"Mom do you have to ask us that every single time we come to visit you or come to discuss some business with you?" said Kagome embarressed to death.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to know or not if you have had any children yet, you know I want to have some grandchildren before I die." said Keiko sarcastically.

"Alright, alright ladies lets go to the diner and we will talk about this later on before we leave or the next time we visit you again ok mom." said Sesshomaru calmly trying to calm the two women down.

"Alright lets head out and no problems like last time eh Sesshomaru." said Kagome suggestively.

"Yes, yes don't remind me of what happened last time when we came that was one of the worst days of my life." said Sesshomaru a little peeved.

"Ya it was hell for us all exspecially me since I had to deal with you that night and it was fun but not fun trust me we don't want another event of that." said Kagome sarcastically.

"Alright lets go you two love birds time to go, before the day ends, and the diner closess." said Keiko.


	2. Chapter 2

hey electric dog demon here i just wanted to let anyone know that has read this story so far that yes fluffy-sama and kag-sama are married and mates if you haven't guessed yet.

kagome and her entire family are silver/black inu dog demon/angels just to let you all know if you weren't sure if kagome is a demon or not.

her grandpa is dead because he had died when she was younger in this story and that will be explained later on in the story as well.

inuyasha is with the real reencarnation or kikyo kagome was never the rencarnation of kikyo, kagome is really the rencarnation of miridoko i dont know if i spelled that right oh well.

if there are any other questions that i need to answer just simply leave a review or message me about what questions you have.

well till later i am working on the next chapter for this story right now well again till next time toodle loe bye.

Electric Dog Demon :) JaNe


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS!

Hey all I know I haven't updated in a long time and that I keep posting new stories and not working on my older ones so here is the big update!

I'M RE-WRITING MY OLD STORIES AND WILL BE POSTING THE RE-WRITTEN ONES AS SOON AS I CAN.

I can't say when they will be posted because I have a part time job now which takes up half of my time now. But I will try to get everything posted in due time. And I'll even possibly include an extra chapter with each story.

JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THE UPDATE THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT POSTING STUFF AS FAST AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED.

Well I have to go for now hope to hear from you all soon.

Ja Ne

~Moon-Goddess-Lee


End file.
